User blog:Bluefang the Ferret/Bluefang
Prologue: Reddy the Ripper smiled at the small cottage near the road. With such a large horde of vermin he'd be able to take Redwall, so what's the risk of taking a small cottage? Ha! They won't stand a chance! He'll let his soldiers do the work, since they all complained once or twice about the food shortage and the marching, he'll have them do it themselves, the wimps. He signaled them to charge the house and sat down on a fallen oak and relaxed for the moment `till he heard a scream. Jumping up and whipping out a saber he ran towards the dwelling. Triangle the stoat stopped in his tracks and glanced nervously at a fallen rat who was face down in the dirt. He gulped and slowly walked over to the small cottage and peeked inside to see two young ferrets lying near the bodies of their beloved parents who had taken five vermin with them. BOOK 1 Bluefang CHAPTER 1 orphans: Triangle slowly touched one of them. He sighed. Orphans. "Oi!" Triangle whirled around and ended up staring at a saber tickling his chest. He gulped. "So, Triangle, are dey dead?" The stoat,fearing for the young ones, lied "Nah, chief" Reddy laughed. "Liah!" He whacked Triangle in the face with the flat of his blade. Sending him sprawling. Crabseyes checked on him. "Unconscious chief". Reddy looked at the limp form of Triangle and exited the cottage, calling behind his shoulder, "Wiltfur, Crabseyes, leave de fool, dis shall be `is punishment. de two babes will live to see de sunset yet. But dey won't be so lucky when der winter comes!" One babe lay near his mother, one eye open, having seen the whole thing. Triangle lay near him, oblivious to his fate. Wiltfur and Crabseyes exchanged grins. They are now the officers. Not noticing a black shape fly through the air and land near a tent. It was Redclaw the raven and this was his territory. CHAPTER 2 the wanderer: Uther wandered aimlessly, through forest and gorge, across streams and mountains. One day he sat down under a birch tree and rested. He had a day, walking nonstop until evening. He slowly fell asleep. A dagger flew through the air and buried itself in the birch trunk, nipping his ear. He quickly awoke and found himself staring into the hazel eyes of a young squirrel. " wotcha doin' `ere stripedog?" The badger pushed him into a bush lying near him and stood up. "watch yer tung squirrel. My name is Uther the wanderer and yew awoke me." The squirrel hopped nimbly out of the bush and smiled disarmingly at him. "Oi, I'm a wanderer too. Name's Rowan." He held out his paw and Uther shook it heartedly. "Huh, yer a strange squirrel, Rowan. Why'd yew awake me? "Well, didn't mean to Uther..." The squirrels voice trailed off. Uther understood. Rowan thought he was an enemy and tried to kill him. "Like me to tell yew `ow I ended up like this over a couple scones, Uther?" CHAPTER 3 Rowan's story: Lupo the Bloody, Ruler of the east. The most feared name in all Mossflower! creatures locked their doors, blocked dens, gathered their belongings and ran for Redwall to flee from the evil wolf and his horde of tattooed vermin from across the land. From the deserts came a wretched band of stoats, from the coasts came a crew of searats and from mossflower wood came groups of weasels, ferrets and foxes. With such a horde, he could, can and will conquer Redwall! But something worried the warlord, Redwall had many allies. He grabbed the nearest creature, a female stoat. "Yew, gather some troops an' find new recruits. If dey refuse ter join, kill `em. Just gimme more hordebeasts or I'll make yew curse de very mudder dat gave birth ta ye!" He hurled her at a passing soldier, then watched her scramble off. ''During this time, Rowan walked through the woods, happier than he had ever been for many seasons. His friend, Birchbark, had invited him to join his group that would accompany his beloved chief on an adventure which would end at Salamandastron, the great mountain of badger lords, mountain of the fire lizards! During this trek he would be taught archery and spear making. Which were his favorite subjects and there was a chance he could even meet the famous badger lord, Strewngreen the Club. This was something he couldn't wait for! ''Lupo was talking with a few soldiers when his recruiting party returned with not just a few recruits, but with a squirrel too. "So, stoat, who art de recruits?" "Well, there's a ferret named Rockhart, two weasel brudders that call `emselves Jinredd an' Stakkbulb, an' a rat named Lockstarr." Lupo nodded towards them then pointed his hatchet towards Rowan. "Who's dis?" The stoat gives him a thin smile. "A treewhifler named Rowam, er somethin' like that." Rowan grabbed a knife from Stakkbulb and throws it. Hitting the stoat in the neck. She went down with a bloody gurgle as the recruits try to hold him down. The wolf snarled. "Stop dat squirrel, idjits! Why didn't ya tie `im up?" He grabs the weasel brothers and force them to tie Rowan's paws and have them walk him over to a ditch and kill him. He was too dangerous to be kept in camp. They accepted and they walked until they came to a ditch. Stakkbulb stabbed Rowan in the leg. Rowan screeches in pain and breaks his bonds. Jumping onto Stakkbulb and strangling him with it. Jinredd vainly tries to get him off his brother and when he finally succeeded, it was too late. He roars in vengeance, trying to get Rowan before he escapes, but fails. Rowan was too fast. Jinredd drops his spear and rushes over to his only family member. Foraging the dead body for anything usefull until he found what he needed. A sack of food and a dagger. He sits down next to the dead body nibbling some dry bread. Thinking of how he was going to kill that squirrel. During this time, Rowan ran. Chapter 4, things: It was nighttime. Rumgrey the weasel sat near his fire holding a spear. Thinking about how strange his wife was. First she said she was going to fetch water for the stew and she comes back with a black eye and telling him she hates Grabstikk, then he tells her to get something sticky to hold his spear handle together until he finds some wood to replace it and when he's going over to gather some food, he sees her sleeping with Vince. Then, today, he tells her to find some edible roots, she's racing over to the officers' tent screaming something about ravens. Huh, females are strange. "Greeny, wakey, wakey" He kicks a sleeping ferret. "Wake up!" The ferret opens his eyes sleepily and looks at Rumgrey. "Wot?" The weasel sighs and looks down at the northern ferret. "Where's Fernstem?" Greeny chuckles. Holding a paw over his mouth, trying not to wake the others. "Probably snugglin' with Vince" The ferret teases. Rumgrey feels his cheeks turn hot. "Really" The ferret shrugs. "I dunno, but she's probably doin' wot I said." The weasel was about to respond when he hears a scream and sees a stoat being lift up in the air by black things. The weasel jumps up "Alarm! Alarm! we're under attack! AH!" He feels a piercing talon go through his shoulder and lift him up. And then he falls down with a slain raven still stuck to him. Saved by an annoying ferret. When Reddy and his officers came out of the tent, Redclaw seized his chance. Tearing Crabseyes' belt off and leaving him with a bloody scar, he attacked Wiltfur and teared off one of her ears, then rushed towards Reddy but was stopped in his flight by a crowd of spear wielding vermin. He retreated towards the sky with the last of his warriors. Crabseyes died of blood loss, Rumgrey was badly wounded and twelve other vermin were wounded and two were missing. Reddy looked at the wreckage which was once his camp, then threw a dagger at a wounded crow which was twitching near him. Reddy looks up at the sky and roars, "Why did this `appen!" Category:Blog posts